Starting Anew
by freakzoid247
Summary: Marco and Dylan are older and are living together. But, because of Dylan's new job they have to keep their relationship a secret....
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey everyone I just got inspired to pay more tribute to Marco and Dylan, so here it is!

I don't own anything, none of the characters or any like that, I'm just borrowing them for my story..don't sue, please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dylan was being cheered on by thousands of fans as he skated around the arena doing a victory lap. He had won MVP in the playoffs, which was very unusual for the rookie he went to the locker room to join the others.

"Hey, good job Dilly Boy! Good first game, wow!" one of the other players commented.

This was Dylan's first game for the Maple Leafs, he came late in the season which was unusual but, the coach had to have him, he was that good. As he walked into the locker room, he had to push the many fans trying to get autographs away. Only two he recognized.

"You were totally awesome, hon!" his sister Paige commented.

"Yeah, you like, totally rocked" Marco added.

"Thanks guys but, I got to get changed, so unless you want to see your brother in nothing but boxers I would wait here" Dylan replied and in a hushed voice so only Marco could hear he added "well, I know you want to" and winked.

After he was changed he got swarmed by fans, mostly girls, wanting autographs and pictures. So, Paige and Marco had to wait about a half and hour before Dylan finally got out of the crowd. It wasn't a big problem for them though; they were having a great time making fun of the desperate girls trying to get a date with him. Dylan hadn't exactly announced that he was gay publicly so only his parents, Paige of course, and close friends knew. As well as his fabulous boyfriend Marco, who knew it quite well.

Dylan felt that since he was new to the views of the public and since some people were not too happy that they let a player of such little experience as he had into the NHL that telling them he was gay would not go over well. So, for right now it was a secret.

They got in Dylan's car only with the help of security and took off towards his apartment which was not too far away. When they got there Dylan flung his equipment into a corned and flopped down on the couch, obviously tired from the eventful day. Marco went over and sat down next to him and snuggled into his gorgeous beau.

Paige went off and busied herself in the kitchen making them a late dinner leaving the two lovers alone.

"You were really good out there, I'm so proud of you" Marco lightly whispered into Dylan's ear.

"I did it for you..." Dylan replied as he leaned in for a kiss. Marco moved so he was sitting in Dylan's lap never breaking the lip lock.

"Ugh, sorry wrong time to come in, I just wanted to know what you guys wanted to drink?" Paige asked them. The boys were obviously not listening, so she just shrugged it of and went back to the kitchen mumbling under her breath something about them drinking what they got.

"I missed you" Marco said in a breathy voice.

"You saw me before the game" Dylan replied.

"That is still too long, all I wanted to do was kiss you the whole game and when I couldn't afterwards still....I liked it better when we where out in public, I can't stand keeping my hands off you" the younger boy said while running his hands underneath the older boys shirt.

"Well I'll just have to make it up to you" Dylan said with a mischievous grin as he through Marco down on the couch and started to make out with him. Paige walked in on them in the middle of this and told them that dinner was ready, slightly shielding her eyes. Just slightly though because the sight of them together was just too cute. They both pulled away reluctantly and walked into the dining room with their hands in each others pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

I make the Maple Leaf players sound kinda bad in this chapter I have nothing against them and I'm sure they're nice people but, it fit in with the story, please forgive me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Dylan had practice and Marco went with him. When they got there Dylan left for the locker room and told Marco to go sit in the stands. Now, Marco didn't particularly like hockey but, he got to see his boyfriend doing what he loved most besides him of course. He was daydreaming about Dylan when he got snapped out of it by a security guard asking him what he was doing there.

"I'm here to watch the practice" Marco replied gesturing towards the rink.

"Well the practices are restricted from the public sir, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave" the burly guard replied.

"But, I'm with one of the players" Marco said urgently.

"Family, wives, and girlfriends only sir, your not one of their brother's are you?" the man asked. Marco thought about this, if he said yes then he would have to show ID and his last name wouldn't match with any of the players and besides none of the players were Italian. On the hand he could tell this guy he was Dylan's boyfriend, potentially see the practice but, ruin Dylan's career. Either way he would be defeated so he allowed himself to be escorted from the building.

As luck would have it, it was raining outside. So Marco found a bench to sit on that had some shelter, only some and for the next hour and a half he waiting in the rain until the players had a break and Dylan went looking for him.

"What are you doing out here? Don't tell me you've been out here this whole time" Dylan surprisingly said.

"Yeah, I have. I wasn't allowed in to the practice because apparently the NHL is too closed minded to think for a second that maybe all their players aren't big macho men that all have sluttish girlfriends!" Marco replied shivering because of the thin t-shirt he had on, "and I couldn't get the keys for the car from you and there isn't a single pay phone around here...and I didn't know what..to..do"

All Dylan wanted to do was pull his shivering boyfriend into a hug and tell him that everything was all right but he knew he couldn't. He knew there were people around that were watching and that anything and everything could be misinterpreted. He brought Marco inside and told him to wait for him to get the keys. He gave Marco the keys and said he could go home but asked that he was back by 5 to pick him up.

"I know this is hell, but I'll make it up to you later, I promise" Dylan whispered in Marco's ear. Then Marco headed off towards the car anxious to get in the heat.

When Marco got home he poured a hot bath and put in some of his favorite bath salts, lavender rain. He was in heaven but soon realized it was almost 5 and quickly got changed. He was a little late but the players were just coming out when he got there. He got out of the car and started walking up towards Dylan and forgetting himself almost hugged him and if it wasn't for Dylan who noticed what he was doing he would have.

"Who's this Michalchuk, your boyfriend?" one of the players sneered.

"Ha ha very funny guys, this is just my ride home, come on Marco" Dylan said uneasily.

"You'll have to bring in your girlfriend one of these days" another player said.

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" Dylan replied.

"What a big stud like you and you don't have a hot chick to cook your meals for you?" the first player added. Dylan gave Marco a pleading look and Marco silently replied saying it was ok.

"Oh well yeah I have a girlfriend, I was just wondering how you, ah, new" Dylan lied going totally unnoticeable to anyone but Marco.

"Well that's great, bring her by sometime, or better yet why don't you have dinner with Lia and I sometime?" the first player to speak asked.

"Great" Dylan replied weakly "Come on let's go Marco."

They got into the car and were silent all the way home.

"I'm totally screwed" Dylan said quite loudly as soon as they walked in the door. "But first" he said, "I owe you something." He went over to Marco, leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks" was all he said. Marco said that it was ok by pulling him into the kiss again.

"All right now that that's done, where am I going to find a girl, I mean I don't have any friends who are girls or at least any girls that are friends with me, that are only friends with me because I'm gay, I can't ask them out" Dylan stopped to take a breath and think, "Well, I guess there's Paige but, going out with your sister is the lowest of the low", now he was just rambling.

Marco grabbed his shoulders to calm him down, "It's going to be ok, we'll find someone, I promise."

"You're the best" Dylan whispered as he pulled Marco into another kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So..what did you think? Does it deserve to continue? Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

After a long night of making up, the couple began their search. Dylan had an interview at dinner time that day. Everyone wanted to get the scoop on the newest hockey player but, Dylan was keeping on the down low. He only accepted one offer from a reporter, so he didn't seem completely conceited. He was trying to find a girl before then, so they, whoever they were going to be, could be there for dinner.

Both boys scoured they're address books looking for anything. No one was available yet and they were getting discouraged.

"How do straight guys do it? I mean, I don't even care what she looks like as long as she has a reasonable personality and I can't find anyone!" Dylan said as he flopped down on the couch. Marco went over and sat down next to him.

"Come on, I think you should give Paige a call" Marco replied.

"What! No, I'm not dating my sister! That is wrong on so many levels!"

"I don't mean date her, I mean, she has a lot of friends maybe she could get one of them to do it"

"That's not a bad idea but, I know her and Spinner had something planned until later so, why don't we just go to lunch and get back at this later." Dylan suggested.

"All right, let's go." When they got to the Dot an old favorite restaurant they picked a seat in the back where they could have some privacy and ordered a pizza. While they were waiting for the pizza and made small talk, they were interrupted by a loud shout behind them.

"OMG! Your Dylan, you're my favorite player, I love you so much, I think you're so hot!" a young girl was yelling. Dylan and Marco exchanged looks, both knowing what the other was thinking.

"Would you like to have lunch with us?" Marco asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed I'm literally overjoyed phoning ppl who really don't care and telling them I got reviews. You have no I idea how happy it makes me…Yeah I have no life; the littlest things make my day…  On with the story…**

"**I can't believe it, here I am sitting with the coolest player ever and I'm having pizza with him" the young girl said!**

"**Yeah, at ease soldier, I am not that great" Dylan replied.**

"**Uh yeah you are! So why would a guy like you want to have pizza with a girl like me?" the girl questioned.**

"**Well, uh, um, Marco you want to answer that?" Dylan stuttered.**

"**What me? I thought you were going to explain everything!" Marco answered.**

"**Right ok, we were having a, um, contest, yeah a contest" Dylan said.**

"**Oh really what was the contest?" the girl asked eagerly.**

"**Well I got to choose someone. . ." Dylan started.**

"**To be his girlfriend for the day and go to a dinner tonight at his house and a reporter will be there" Marco finished.**

"**Whoa, you're joking right, I mean, me, being your girlfriend that's like a dream come true!" the young girl exclaimed. "But, what does your girlfriend think about all this and why wasn't the public informed?"**

"**Well…" both boys started at the same time. Then Dylan continued, "I don't have a girlfriend at the moment and the public wasn't informed because we wanted it to be a total surprise to see who the real fans were and you're the first one to approach me today." The good thing about being gay and not telling anyone for the first 14 years of your life is that you become very good at coming up with thing's on the spot. "So if you'll just give me your address I'll pick you up at 6 tonight for dinner?" (Let's say she doesn't question giving her address to a complete stranger) **

"**Ok" the girl gave Dylan her address and said, "My name's Andrea by the way."**

"**Alright, I'll see you tonight" Dylan said letting out a sigh of relief that everything was working out. He gave Marco a small smile seeing now that he was breathing easier now as well.**

"**Why did you invite her to dinner tonight? How are we supposed to get her to act like she's your girlfriend and not give away our fake contest?" Marco said suspecting that his boyfriend had a plan. This suspicion was quickly proved wrong when he saw a look of distress on his boyfriend's face.**

"**Omg I can't believe I forgot such a crucial detail!" I guess I was so happy we found someone, ahhhh, what are we going to do?" Dylan asked.**

"**Ok why don't you tell her that the contest allows everyone to think that she actually is your girlfriend? Then she won't mention the contest, I'm sure she wouldn't object to that"Marco answered professionally. **

"**Ok, why am I being so stupid it's like my brain is caving in. Being back in the closet is harder than I remember it being!" Dylan replied. The boy's finished up, paid, and headed home where they started clearing the house of any clues to their relationship and got dinner started.**

**As Andrea left the pizza shop overly excited she met up with a man wearing a long trench coat (1). **

"**So, did it go well?" the man asked.**

"**Oh it went more than well" Andrea replied as she pulled off the wig of reddish hair she was wearing.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh cliffhanger…of some sort.**

**I thought I'd put a trench coat in, it makes thing's mysterious. I bet this guy was looking over a top of a newspaper with sunglasses on. Very mysterious if you ask me.**

**Sorry the last one was short I wanted to post something and that's all I had at the time. I can't write long chapters because as soon as I write something I want to get it up as soon as possible. Thanx for many reviews I want to update my bio because it doesn't say anything about me. **


End file.
